My Sky Harem
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Nico Inverno is nieuw in Namimori, hij is de steenrijke zoon van een zaken man . En heeft zwakte voor Uke 's, wat als hij de Vongola Decimo en zijn Guardians ontmoet ?
1. Nico Inverno In Namimori

**Story Titel ! : My Sky Harem**

**Koppels : OCC(M)xHarem(Vongola10)**

**Waar gaat het over : Nico Inverno is nieuw in Namimori , hij is de steenrijke zoon van een zaken man . En heeft zwakte voor Uke 's , wat als hij de Vongola Decimo en zijn Guardians ontmoet ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Crossdressing , Yaoi , Drama , Angst , Dead and Harem**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Als de warme zon hoog in de lucht zit, en de wind zachtjes blaasde door de bomen . Hoorde de mensen iemand hard schreeuwen, midden op het vliegtuig terrein . Keek een kwade jongen van 15 jaar, zijn kort bruin haar gaf zweet af op zijn nek . En zijn bruine ogen keek vol woede voor zich, de jongen droeg zwarte kleren . Dat zijn huid goed laat zweten, _die verdomme oude man wat denk hij wel ! _

( Flashback )

" Zoon ik heb besloten jou naar Japan te sturen ! " Riep een man in de 40 ." Wat ! Waarom voor welke reden ! " De man duwde zijn bril omhoog en grijnsde ." Omdat mijn jongen ! Ik een zakenreis te doen heb, voor een jaar en ik stuur jou te leven bij mijn oude vrienden ! " Schreeuwde hij hard op ." Wat ! Een jaar hoe moet ik leven in een vreemd land in een jaar ! "

" Dat is jou probleem, pak je koffers maar in en een goede reis ! "

" Wacht ! "

( End Flashback )

" Verdomme oude man ! U zoon hier sturen in een vreemd land ! Ik haat u ! " Schreeuwde hij uit ." Neem me niet kwalijk ." De jongen keek om en zag een meisje van in de 12, ze licht lang bruin haar en amber ogen ." Zijt jij Nico Inverno ? " Vroeg ze aan hem ." Ja ik ben Nico Inverno en jij ?"

" Ik ben jij Adoptie ouder voor een jaar ." Nico 's mond viel open ." Wat ? ! Maar jij zijt nog maar een kind ! " Plots voelde hij een harde pijn ." Ik ben maar 28 jaar ! " Schreeuwde ze hard Nico had nooit zo veel schok in zijn leven gehad ." Pak je koffers en kom mee naar de auto ." Zeide ze Nico pakte zijn koffers .

En volgde de kleine vrouw naar buiten, daar zag hij een groot man . Met een dun lang vlecht de rest van zijn hoofd is kaal, de man droeg een zonnenbril . En leunde tegen een rode auto ." Dit is Kappa Morian, hij kan niet praten ." Zeide ze Nico keek met grote ogen naar hem ." Hey ." De man zeide niks terug en deed niks terug ." Okay ... " De man pakte zijn koffers en deed het in de auto, Nico stapte ook in en ze reden weg ." Wat is jou naam eigenlijk ? En wat bedoel je met adoptie ouder ." De jonge vrouw keek naar hem .

" Ik ben Sara Niwa, ik kan ook zeggen dat ik jou babysitter ben of zo . Maak je zelf toch niet zo druk ." Nico keek kwaad naar buiten ." Wel sorry maar jij bent misschien ook zo druk en al, als je ouders voor een jaar weg zijn . En jij in een vreemd land moet gaan wonen, met mensen die je nog niet eens kent ." Zeide hij ." Wel dat is waar . "Zeide Sara ." Wel je hebt 3 dagen tot school begint, dus verken het plaats beetje . Sinds het toch niet zo groot is, je gaat naar Namimori als besloten ." Zeide ze ." Namimori ? Hah okay dan ." Zeide hij en sloot zijn ogen, Sara merkte het en liet hem met rust .

Even later

Voelde Nico een klopje op zijn schouder, hij deed zijn ogen open . En zag de gezicht van een vent . " Haaa ! " Schreeuwde hij en stoten zich tegen de kant van de auto ." Verdomme je hebt me laten schrikken . "Zeide Nico als hij naar Kappa keep, de grote man haalde zijn schouders op . En trok Nico uit de auto, toen Nico uit de auto was . Verblinde de zon hem even, en keek rond zich . Toen hij naar de huis keek, kon hij niet helpen maar glimlachte ." Jeez jullie huis lijk me gezellig ."

" Dank je ik er trots op hoe ik heb ingericht ." Zeide Sara trots Nico kon zweren dat hij een Engel kroontje scheef zag hangen boven haar hoofd ." Natuurlijk ." Hij pakte zijn koffers en werd binnen geleid door Kappa en Sara, Sara vertelde wat wat was en wat hij moest weten . En dan werd hij boven gebracht bij zijn kamer, zijn kamer was niet klein . Maar ook niet groot ." Dit is jou kamer begrepen, de badkamer is tegen over jou . De kamer langs is de logeer kamer, tegen over is Kappa 's kamer . Daar naast de mijne en tegen over de rommel kamer, okay ik geef je de tijd om alles uit te pakken . Ondertussen ga ik het eten klaar maken, Kappa komt u dan halen okay ." Nico knikte ja, en de twee waren weg .

Nico zuchte en ging op het bed liggen, _jeez oude man wat is jou bedoeling hier van ? Oh man nu moet ik verdomme met stokjes leren eten, maar goed dat mijn moeder een jappanner is ! Anders stond ik daar met mijn gebroke japanese taal ! _Hij stond op en deed zijn lievelings tas open, en grijnsde als hij een manga uit haal . _Hopenlijk hebben ze die hier ook, Oh ik voel een bloedneus op komen . Als ik hier naar blijf kijken ! _Hij deed zijn manga open, maar bedachte zich nog iets . Oh ja ik moet vragen voor mijn inuform . Hij stond op maar toen hij op stond .

Keek hij langs zich en zag een jongen, met kort bruin haar en bruine ogen . Zijn T-shirt uit doen Nico bleef staren, en voelde een bloedneus op komen . De jongen zijn huid wit en zag er zacht uit, hoe langer Nico bleef kijken . Hoe meer bloed uit zijn neus kwam, toen plots draaide de jongen om . En zag Nico .

" PEVERT ! " Schreeuwde hij en deed de gordijnen toe, Nico bleef kijken en veegde de bloed van zijn neus . En een glimlach viel op zijn gezicht, en viel dan flauw van bloed verlies .

**Nico Inverno **

**15 jaar **

**bruin ogen , bruin haar **

**zwakte : Uke 's ! **

* * *

**Nico Inverno is één van mijn OCC 's, hij is de Seme in dezen Fanfic . En hij is als mijzelf een Yaoi-Fan ! En ja Tsuna en de anderen zijn uke 's !**

**Bye bye ! **


	2. New Schools , New Friends Or Enemy 's ?

Nico keek met een blank gezicht, naar de tafel papier zakdoekjes zitten in zijn neus . Sara en Kappa keken naar hem, Sara keek lastig terwijl Kappa zijn thee dronk . " Jij zijt hier nog niet één dag, en je hebt je kamer onder bloed gegoten ! " Schreeuwde ze Nico rolde zijn ogen ." Jeez kan ik er wat aan doen, ik bedoel er was ... "

Maar zijn gezicht was knal rood, als hij terug als de schattige bruinharige uke dacht . Nico voelde bloed terug op komen, en duwde terug nieuwe in zijn neus . Sara rolde haar ogen ." Je zijt een pervert ! " Zeide ze Nico stak zijn tong uit ." Heb je er een probleem mee ? "Vroeg hij ." Ja ! Perverts zijt altijd achter vrouwen lichamen ! En sinds ik een volwassen vrouw ben, en de lichaam heb van een tiener ! Betekent dat je ook achter mij aan zit ! "

Nico sweatdropped en keek weg ." Wel je zijt niet mijn type ." Zeide hij Sara gooide haar schoen naar hem, Nico bukt zich op tijd . En keek kwaad naar Sara, en Sara keek terug kwaad . Fonken kwamen in hun ogen, en ze zijn op elkaar gericht . Plots kwam een pan uit het niks, en beide Nico en Sara kregen klappen ." Oi ! Kappa wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent !" Schreeuwde Sara en Nico .

Kappa hoeste en wees naar het eten, dat aan de kant klaar was gelegd . Beide bloosde van schaamde, en zeide verontschuldigen zich bij Kappa . Beide stonden op om hun bord dan te maken, Nico keek naar de japanse eten . Hij kent het niet zo goed, maar de rijst zag er toch goed uit ." Je weet niet wat je moet pakken he ?" Vroeg Sara Nico bloosde en keek weg ." Wel je hoef je niet te schamen ! " Zeide ze .

" Wie schaamd zich hier ! " Zeide Nico terug Sara keek naar hem, en pakte dan zijn bord . En begon die te vullen, Nico keek hoe ze alles een beetje bij beetje zet ." Hier als je het lekker vind, dan mag je nog nemen . Maar niet te veel begrepen ." Nico knikte ja en ging zitten, hij keek als Kappa en Sara hun eten pakte .

Als ze aan tafel zaten, leerde Kappa Nico hoe hij met de stokjes om moest . Nico leerde het snel en genoot van het eten, toen ze gedaan waren . Helpte Nico daarna Kappa met de afwas, daarna ging hij TV kijken met Sara ." Zeg Nico je moeder is ook een japanse niet ? "Nico knikte ja ." Ja maar ik kende alleen de taal, ik was niet goed met de stokjes . En al die voedsel was ik ook niet bekend mee ." Zeide hij eerlijk ." En de feestdagen, of die kleren of weet ik veel wat . Ik ben niet zo bekend met Japan, vader zegt dat ik intresse had verloren . "

Sara keek naar hem en dan terug naar de TV ." Jeez je was dan een heel luie kind ." Zeide ze ." Hou je mond ! Ik was helemaal geen lui kind !" Schreeuwde hij Sara lachte ." Lui kind ! " En ze rende dan snel weg, als Nico nog kwader werd . En voor dat Nico het wist .

Waren 3 dagen snel af gelopen .

Nico zuchte als hij zijn inuform aan heeft, hij keek zich zelf in de spiegel . Zijn inuform was een wit shirt, en had een grijs broek aan . Terwijl hij eigenlijk een kort broek wou hebben, was Sara totaal tegen sinds het tegen de school regels zijn . Hij weigerde zijn bruin haar te knippen, dus moest hij het in een kort staartje zitten . _Jeez terug thuis moesten we dit niet, wat een ellende man ! _

Dan keek Nico naast zich, en zag de gordijnen nog dicht . _Ik vraag me af of die jongen daar nog is, oh man hij is totaal schattig . En nu denkt die dat ik een pervert ben ! Ik vraag me af of die ook op mijn school zit . _" Het staat jou goed ." Zeide een stem Nico keek naar de deur, en zag Sara daar staan ." Zijt je klaar ?" Vroeg ze Nico knikte ja, en beide liepen naar onder . En gingen de auto in, Kappa zat al in de auto . En zette zijn zonnenbril goed, Nico sweatdropped als het blinkt . _Ik vraag me af waarom hij die zonnenbril moet, het is warm maar nauwelijks zon . _

Als Nico naar buiten keek, zag hij de zon achter de wolken . Toen de auto weg reed, hoorde Nico een harde knal ." Wat was dat ?" Vroeg hij als hij achter keek ." Oh dat is normaal, negeer het maar ." Zeide Sara maar Nico hoorde haar niet, als hij achter zich rook uit de kamer . Van de buurjongen kwam ." Zijn ze niet verwond ? ! " Riep Nico en greep Kappa bij de schouder ." Stop de auto er is misschien iemand verwond ." Zeide hij Kappa negeerde hem .

Nico keek kwaad en wou de auto uit, maar hij werd terug getrokken ." Wat denk je wel te doen ? Wil je dood of wat ? "Nico keek naar haar ." Er is misschien ie ... " Maar kreeg een vuist op zijn hoofd . " Shut up ! Er is niemand verwond, luister dat gebeurt nou altijd . We waren ook eerst al jou, maar als je die mensen ziet . Overleven ze het best wel . " Nico zuchte en gaf op, maar keek steeds bezorgd achter zich .

Sara keek in die spiegel, naar hem en zuchte als ze weg keek . _Net een geslagen hond _.

Toen Nico op zijn school kwam, moest hij naar de hoofdschool gaan . Sara liep met hem mee en samen gingen ze binnen Sara buigde ." Goede dag ik ben Niwa Sara, en dit is ... " Ze merkte dat Nico niet buigde, ze duwde hem naar voren . Zodat hij ook buigde . " Dit is de nieuwe leerling Inverno Nico . " Zeide ze verder de man knikte ja " Ah ja de nieuwe leerling, ga zitten ga zitten ." Zeide hij en beide gingen zitten .

Na een half uur, mochte Nico naar zijn klas . " Zie je straks en maak niet zo veel problemen ." En ging weg Nico zuchte, _man ze doet net als of ze me niet vertrouwt . _" Kom je Inverno-Kun ? "Vroeg de man die naar zijn klas leide, Nico knikte ja en volgde hem . Toen ze in zijn klas aan kwamen, ging de man eerst binnen . Hij zeide iets tegen zijn leerlingen ." Klas ik ga de les even over doen, sinds we een nieuwe leerling hier hebben . " Zeide hij ." Je kan binnen komen ." Zeide hij tegen Nico .

Die nog steeds bij de deur stond, Nico ging binnen en keek rond de klas . Alle meisjes gilde van hoe ' hot ' hij is, en meeste jongens keken jaloers naar hem . Sinds de meisjes hem ' hot ' noemde . " Voorstel je maar ." Nico volledig naar de klas ." Ik ben Nico Inverno, ben nieuw hier en ben hier gedumpt door mijn idiote vader . Als je iets moet, zeg het dan . Als je me niet mag, klim de hoogste boom . En val er dan uit en sterf snel ." Zeide hij lastig, en keek weg .

Als sommige kwaad keken, de man hoeste en schoof een beetje . Van Nico weg ." Wel Inverno wil je nog iets mededelen met je nieuwe klasgenoten ." Nico wou nee zeggen, maar toen zag hij de jongen engel . Met zacht bruin haar en groot bruin ogen ." Gij ! " Hij wees naar de jongen, de jongen keek op en keek met grote ogen . En wees ook naar Nico ." Gij ! "

" Oh jullie kennen elkaar Tsuna-Kun ! " Zeide een meisje die 3 zit plaatsen achter hem zit ." Ja hij is ... " Maar Nico onderbrak hem ." Waarom zijt je hier ? ! Je huis was toch ontploft ? What the hell ! " De jongen die Tsuna heet, keek met grote ogen naar hem ." Waar heb jij ... " Maar toen vloog een baby op Tsuna 's hoofd ." Damn-Tsuna je kamer is een woestijn verrandert ." Nico keek naar de baby, en liep naar hem . En trok hard in de wangen ." Is hij echt ? "En voelde een pijnelijke vuist .

" Ja hij is echt ." Zeide hij als hij een hand, tegen zijn gezicht hield ." Reborn ! " En Tsuna wou Reborn van zich afhalen, maar Reborn verdween dan . " Je zijt honderd jaar te vroeg Damn-Tsuna ." Zeide een stem, Nico keek rond maar zag niemand . En keek dan naar de klas, en de leerkrachten die met elkaar prate . _Hebben die niks gemerkt ? _" Hey jij ."

Nico keek om en werd bij zijn kraag gepakt, hij werd bij een jongen vast gehouden . Hij had zilver haar en zilver ogen, Nico keek diep in de ogen van de jongen ." Zijt jij de pervert die Tenth had gestalkt ? He ! Zeg het op ! " Maar Nico zweeg en voelde zich zelf rood worden, _verdomme die grijze ogen zijn zo schattig ! _Als Nico naar de jongen 's lippen keek, voelde hij bloed uit zijn neus komen .

_Verdomme ik voel alsof mijn _." Ha ! Sensei ! Inverno-Kun heeft een bloedneus ! " Riep een meisje als ze op stond, iedereen merkte dat en de jongen liet hem los ." Pervert ! Hentai ! What the hell ! " Riep de jongen kwaad, Nico glimlachte een beetje . Als Nico zijn neus dicht kneep ." Sorry klasgenoot - waar - van - ik - de - naam - niet - weet, ik heb dat soms en ik ben geen Hentai of een pervert ! " Hij leek Nico echt niet te geloven, maar hij ging terug op zijn plaats snel zitten .

" Inverno-Kun hier ." Nico keek dan naar een meisje, die iets groter is dan hem . Ze had een licht bruin huid, en zwart lang gekruld haar . Haar bruine ogen gaven echte vriendelijke uitdrukking uit . En ze gaf met een glimlach een zak doek ." Thanks ." Zeide hij en nam het aan ." Okay klas ga zitten, Inverno-Kun je kunt naast ..." De leerkracht keek een beetje rond ." Ha ! Je kunt naast Asakura-San zitten . " Nico knikte ja .

En wou op zijn plaats zitten, toen plots dat meisje hem vast greep . En hem mee trok naar zijn plaats, Nico keek vragend en een beetje verwacht . Ze draaide haar om en glimlachte ." Fijn je te ontmoeten ik ben Molly Asakura, hopenlijk worden we dikke vrienden ." Zeide ze Nico glimlachte en schudde haar hand ." Fijn je te ontmoeten, mijn naam ken je al en dat is Nico Inverno . Vergeet het niet okay ? "

Ze beide lachte en gingen zitten, toen de les terug begon . Voelde Nico ogen op hem, hij zag de jongen met het zilver haar . Kwaad naar hem kijken was, Nico glimlachte en gaf een knipoog . Hij bloosde fel en keek terug naar voor, _wel wat had je ooit gedacht . Mijn dag lijkt toch nog leuker te zijn, dan daar voor . _Wat hij niet weet is, dat hij bekeken word door de ogen . Van een sadistisch baby .

* * *

**Ik vind dezen Chapter goed, maar op de één manier ook slecht . Ik weet niet wat, maar ja hier is Chapter 2 dan maar !**

**Bye bye ! **


	3. A Uke Complex And Mafia Baby 's ?

Nico zuchte als de klas eindenlijk gedaan is, hij keek op en zag dat Tsuna en de één jongen al weg waren . _Ik moet toch goed geluk hebben, twee uke 's in de klas ! Alleen ... _Nico kreeg een droevige aura rond hem,_ ik wil niet dat ze me zien als een pervert . _Plots voelde hij een hand op zijn schouder, hij keek om en zag Molly naar hem kijken ." Inverno-Kun kom we gaan naar onze volgende klas al ." Zeide ze Nico knikte ja en liep samen met haar, naar hun volgende les . " Wel Inverno-Kun van waar kom je ? "Vroeg Molly als ze naar hem keek .

" Ik kom van Amerika, mijn moeder is japans . Daarom dat ik hier ben beland ." Zeide hij als hij vervelend zuchte ." Zijt je verhuist ? Want je klinkt niet echt ... " Maar Nico onderbrak haar ." Nee hoor het is gewoon, dat mijn vader zonder reden . Me naar hier heeft gestuurd, ik logeer bij zijn vrienden . Terwijl hij op zakenreis is ." Zeide hij en beide ging de klas in ." Oh ja Asakura of Molly, je kan me Nico noemen hoor . Ik vind die Inverno-san gedoe, een beetje te veel voor mij . Als je begrijp wat ik bedoel ."

Molly bloosde en knikte ja ." Ja sorry sorry, je kan me Molly noemen ." Zeide ze met een glimlach, en beide gingen zitten . _Zou ze Tsuna en die jongen kennen ? Wel ik best interesseert in hun, dus vragen kan niet echt pijn doen . "_ Zeg Molly ken jij die Tsuna en die jongen met de zilver haar ?" Vroeg Nico Molly keek van haar boek ." Huh ja een beetje maar, even denken Tsuna is hier gekend . Als Damn-Tsuna ." Zeide ze ." Hij is niet echt goed in sports, en dingen die we in de klas doen . "

_Dus hij is een clumsy - type, kan hij ook de verlegen - type zijn . Bij 50 procent ... _" Nico-Kun ? " Nico keek op als Molly haar hand voor zijn ogen zwaaide ." Gaat het ? Je was in space beland ." Zeide ze ." Ja het gaat vertel maar door ." Zeide hij ." Okay vorig jaar versloeg hij een kendo-Captain, en begon meer socialer te worden . Soms komt die vreemde kinderen hier, en soms die baby die je ook zag . We zijn het al gewoon, dus negeren we het . "

" Oh ... En die ander ?" Molly haalde haar schouders op ." Je bedoelt Gokudera-San, hij is overbeschermd over Sawada . En heeft een korte temper, hij is best goed in Wiskunde ." Zeide ze ." Als ik het niet beter weet, geloof ik dat hij Sawada stalkt 24/7 . " Nico sweatdropped _een stalker type plus een korte temper, dat is dus tussen ... _" Okay nu begin je weer naar Space te gaan . "

Nico glimlachte met een schuldige gezicht ." Sorry ik was ergens aan het denken ." Molly keek eerst kwaad, zo kwaad dat Nico zich voelde verstijven . Maar dan voelde hij een schouder klopje, en Molly begon te lachen ." Je zijt een goede man ! Ik mag je nu al ! " Zeide ze en lachte nog harder, Nico lachte nerveus mee . _Maak haar nooit kwaad . _Plots kwam een jongen met zwart haar, naar hun toegelopen . " Hey je bent zeker de nieuwe, waar Gokudera over praten was ."

Nico keek naar hem, de jongen was goed gespierd . En een beetje bruin, heel licht bruin . En heeft bruin ogen en kort zwart haar, hij had een groot glimlach op zijn gezicht . " Hey ik ben Yamamoto Takeshi ! Ik was niet in de eerste klas, maar we zitten in alle lessen blijkbaar samen . " Zeide hij verder ." Huh fijn je ook te ontmoeten, ik ben Nico Inverno ." Zeide Nico met een blos op zijn wangen, Molly keek hem vragend aan .

" Wat vertelde Gokudera-San over Nico-Kun Yamamoto-San ? "Takeshi glimlachte ." Ik snapte het niet totaal, iets van een pervert die Tsuna stalkt ." Zeide hij Nico 's mond viel open, en zijn ogen waren groter van de schok ." Dat kan niet Nico is nieuw hier, hij kan toch niet meteen iemand stalken ." Dan was Molly stil, en keek naar Nico ." Dat denk ik toch ." Nico keek naar haar ." Ik stalk niemand, en ben geen pervert . Ik keek plots gewoon, in zijn richting ik heb niks verkeerds gedaan ! "

Riep Nico door de hele klas, de klas keek naar hem . En Nico verstopte zich achter Molly ." Zij was het ." Takeshi lachte ." Hey hey rustig maar, ik kom je niet op eten ." En keek achter zich ." Wel ik toch niet ." Nico keek over Molly 's schouder en zag Gokudera daar staan . " Pervert ! " Riep hij en rende snel weg, Nico sweatdropped samen met Molly . Takeshi lachte alleen maar ." Sorry hij is gewoon zo, als je hem beter kent . Kun je zien dat hij een goede vriend kan zijn ."

Nico heeft een gevoel dat hij dezen school jaar, helemaal raar, cool en gevaarlijk gaat vinden .

Als school gedaan is liep Nico alleen naar huis, Sara wou dat hij de stad beetje moet verkennen . En dat hij niet altijd met de auto naar school moet gaan, als Nico rustig naar huis liep . Zag hij twee vreemde mannen voor hem staan, ze stonden als wachters voor een steegje . En keken hem niet aan, Nico liep door als het te gewoonste zaak was .

Maar als hij langs de mannen liep, trok één hem de steeg . Terwijl de ander iets tegen zijn hoofd hield, _een pistool ? Shit hoe kom ik hier onder uit ! _Nico keek met grote ogen naar de pistool, en dan naar de mannen . Die hard naar hem keken ." Waar is de Vongola, zeg op waar is hij ! " Riep hij Nico keek vragend, maar angst kwam terug . Als de pistool voor zijn gezicht stond .

" Waar is ... " Maar hij kon niet verder spreken, als hij tegen de muur werd geduwd . " Zoeken jullie mij ?" Nico herkende de stem, maar het klonk een beetje anders . Maar aan wat ? _Hij klink bijna op ... _Als Nico omhoog keek, zag hij een bekende gezicht . _Tsuna ? Nee dat kan Tsuna niet zijn, Tsuna had bruine ogen . En ik zie Tsuna echt niet bezig houden, met zulke mensen wie is hij ? _

Tsuna merkte nog niet op, dat het Nico was die op grond lag . Nico voelde zich duizelen, als hij ziet hoe Tsuna de twee mannen . In elkaar slaat Nico voelde iemand langs hem, en keek omzij en zag een baby ." Ciaosu ." En dat was de moment, dat het Nico echt te veel werd . En zijn wereld helemaal zwart was .

* * *

**Hier is Chapter 3 ! Hope you like it ! hopenlijk was Nico niet uit zijn plaats, en de anderen niet OOC ! **

**Bye bye !**


	4. Welcome To The Mafia

Nico deed zijn ogen open, en merkte dat hij op zijn bed lag . In zijn kamer Nico ging recht op zitten, en keek rond zijn kamer . Alles was nog steeds het zelfde, w_as het allemaal een droom ? _" Nico jij zijt wakker ." Zeide een stem, Nico keek naar de deur . En zag Sara daar staan ." Wat denk jij wel waar je mee bezig zijt ? Aan het vechten met een paar junkies die op straat zitten ! " Riep ze kwaad ." Huh ? "

" Maar goed dat de buurjongen, en zijn kleine broertje . Jou hebben gevonden ! Wie weet wat er met jou kon gebeuren ." Zeide Sara kwaad, _het was geen droom ? _" Ga ze nu maar bedanken en snel ! "

En voor dat Nico het wist, zat hij buiten voor de deur van de Sawada 's . " Jeez ." En belde dan aan ." Ik kom al ! " Riep een vrouwen stem, een jong vrouw deed de deur open . En glimlachte vriendenlijk naar hem, _ze moet vast zijn zus zijn . _" Kan ik je ergens mee helpen ? "

" Ah ! Ik wou u broer bedanken ... En huh ... " De vrouw keek verwarrend ." Broer ? Ik heb geen broer ? "

" Huh ? Zijt je dan Tsunayoshi 's zus dan niet ? " De vrouw begon te lachen ." Ik ben zijn moeder ." _Zo jong ! _" Kom binnen voor thee, ik roep Tsuna-Kun ." Zeide ze en Nico ging binnen .

Als hij in de living zat, kreeg hij thee van een vrouw . Met lang licht paars haar, de thee zag er goed uit . Maar die vreemde paarse damp, maakte Nico een beetje missenlijk . _Ik kan niet onbeleefd zijn !_ En wou het drinken ." Ik zal dat niet doen, als ik jou was ." Zeide een stem, naast Nico zat een baby . Nico keek naar hem ." Jij zijt ... " De baby keek naar hem, Nico bloosde als hij de zwarte grote ogen zag .

" Zo schattig ! " Riep hij en gaf de jongere een knuffel ." Blijf van Reborn af ! " Riep een vrouwen stem, Nico ontweek op tijd als er iets werd gegooid naar hem . Hij keek naar de plek, waar hij juist zat . En keek toe als de soort zuur, de zetel helemaal op eet . " What the hell ? "

Hij keek dan naar de vrouw, die de baby vast had . Meer lijk hem verstikken, in haar borsten maar de baby deed er niks aan ." Oh Reborn jij zijt veilig nu, ik laat die pervert jou niet aanraken ." Zeide ze . " Wat ... "

" Wat is hier gebeurd ?" Nico keek naar Tsuna die binnen kwam ." Wat is er met de zetel gebeurd ? ! " Vroeg hij Nico stond snel op, en nam zijn handen vast ." Bedankt om mij te helpen, en nu moet ik echt gaan ! " Riep hij en rende snel weg, maar iemand nam zijn kraag vast . " Niet zo snel jij ."

" Bianchi laat hem los ! " Riep Tsuna Nana keek naar hun, en dan naar Nico en glimlachte ." Ze hebben u graag ! "

" Tenth ! " _Die stem ? ! _" Yo Tsuna ." Nico zag Gokudera en Yamamoto naar hun toe komen ." Ah ! Jij weer ik maak je ... " Maar als Gokudera Bianchi zag, begon zijn gezicht groen te worden . En viel op zijn knieen ." Ah ! Gokudera-Kun ! "

" Hahaha ! Gokudera ik wist niet, dat je ontroert zal zijn als je zus zag ! " _Hij lijkt meer dat hij gaat sterven _... " Haha Reborn ! Lambo-San zal je dit keer verslaan ! " Riep een kleine jongen, als hij een grenaat naar hem gooit . " Wacht even een grenaat ! " Maar Reborn schopte het terug naar Lambo, en de ding ontplofte en Nico zat op grond .

" Hahaha ! De speelgoed van dezen tijd lijken zo echt ! " Riep Yamamoto Tsuna zuchte ." Yamamoto soms vraag ik me echt af ... "

" Tenth alles okay, niks gebroken ? Zijt je ergens gewond ? ! " Vroeg Gokudera Bianchi stond naast Nana, en Nico was blij dat ze hem niet meer vast had . En stond voorzichtig op en kwam gezicht, voor gezicht met Reborn die naar hem keek ." Ciaosu ~ "

" ... Ciao ? "

" Jij zijt Inverno Nico toch ? "

" Ja ... En jij zijt ..."

" Reborn hoe vaak moet ik het u nog zeggen dat ... " Maar Tsuna werd onderbroken, als Reborn op hem vloog ." Onderschat niet een hitman Damn-Tsuna ." _Hitman ? _" Ik ben zo in de war ... "

Hij keek toe als Bianci, Nana naar de keuken lijd . En de jongens en baby ( ? ), achter liet in de gang ." Tenth gaat het ? " Vroeg Gokudera . "Waarom noem je hem tenth ? "

" Zijn je zakens niet ! "

" Dat is toch duidenlijk, Tsuna is de 10de baas van de Vongola familie ." Zeide Reborn Nico keek steeds verwarrend, Yamamoto kwam naast hem staan ." We spelen een mafia game, Tsuna is de baas, ik, Gokudera en een paar anderen . Moeten Tsuna beschermen tegen ander families ."

" Het lijk me niet echt een game ." Zeide Nico tegen hem ." Ik weet maar ik ben zeker dat het zo is ! " Nico bloosde als Yamamoto naar hem glimlacht, en keek snel weg voor dat een bloedneus op kwam ." Ik ben de beste hitman Reborn ." Nico keek naar de baby ." En jij verteld dit me voor wat ? Zijt je niet bang, dat ik naar de politie kan gaan ? "

" Nee ."

" Zeker ? "

" Helemaal ."

" Ook maar niet de kleinste angst . "

" Ik zal dadelijk jou angst eens voelen ."

" Ik geloof u, maar waarom ..."

" Omdat jij ook in Tsuna 's familie komt ! " De 4 jongens keken eerst naar Reborn, en dan gingen hun ogen wijd open ." WAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT ! ! ! ! ! "

* * *

**Sorry dat het kort is ! En misschien OOC, en whatever :( Ik ben een beetje vast met ' Obsession Sky ', plus nog eens ' Love , Mistakes And Miracle 's ' :( Zo ik dacht dezen Fanfic, wat aandacht te geven !**

**Hoop dat het goed is**

**Bye bye !**


End file.
